


What If?

by Elvhenani



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Teasing, honestly it's just them being happy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenani/pseuds/Elvhenani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” He stuttered</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephaneeneenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaneeneenee/gifts).



 

It just started out as a bit of fun really. Liz chuckled merrily as she looked over the trench coat and fedora on the coat-rack. Nick should have learned by now not to leave her alone in his office. Especially last week with the toaster incident……ah but that was a different story for another time. Liz pondered the decision for no more than a second before she bit her lip with a playful smirk and grabbed the tattered coat and slipped her arms through the sleeves. She couldn’t help but inhale deeply at the scent of cigar smoke, oil, and…….cologne? She would have laughed at the absurdity of a synth wearing cologne but given how the scents mingled together, she couldn’t help but close her eyes let out a deep sigh as how simply _Nick_ it smelled.

 _Damn I’ve got it bad,_ she thought idly.

Opening her eyes, she made her way to his desk and sat on it, making sure not to disturb any of the case files upon it, Nick would have her head if anything was out of place. _Nick could have more than my head if he wanted,_ she mused deviously. She shook off the thought, trying not to think of him _bending me over this desk and……_

*click* “Hello? Ellie? You here?”

Liz’s heart skipped a beat as the door gently swung open to reveal the man himself, gold eyes softly illuminating his face as he combed his eyes up her body with a confused expression on his face.

“Liz?”

“Hey Nick, what do you think?”

“Liz w-what are you-“

“Doing?” I finished “Nothing much, just found these hanging up and thought I’d give ‘em a whirl.” Liz finished coyly, knowing full well how much she was teasing him.

“If it bothers you, I can put them back…” she murmured with a pout

“No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” He stuttered

Liz was feeling quite bold then, wondering just how much she could toy with the synth in front of her. She slithered closer, slowly running a finger up his old button-up shirt before tugging him closer by his tie lightly. She almost could have laughed at the soft clacking of metal as his hands trembled if not for the look he gave her as she finally met his eyes.

All her bold courage was for naught at the intense and vulnerable way he gazed at her. A blush colored her cheeks and any thought she had went out the metaphorical window as her breath caught, her lungs seeming much too small suddenly.

She was unsure who started leaning first, but before she knew it her eyes were closing and she felt the light, hesitant brush of synthetic lips on hers. She broke away only to lean in again, longing to taste his lips now that she knew for sure he wouldn’t push her away. A smile wormed its way onto her face as she felt his metallic hand run its way up her spine and tighten slightly at her waist as he pulled her closer, his intact hand coming to rest behind her neck, tilting her head as he deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, they broke apart gently, gazing half-lidded at each other.

Liz was the first to speak “If I knew this is how you’d react, I’d have stolen your clothes long ago.” She said with a smirk, cheeks still a deep red.

Nick chuckled, the sound reverberating deep in his chest as he tipped the fedora on her head back and then moving to cup her cheek, his thumb moving gently in a soothing pattern on her cheekbone.

He smiled in lazy happiness as he purred “Doll, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Liz grinned brightly at him and laid her head on his chest and Nick gave a light kiss to her hair before resting his chin on her head.

They stayed in that embrace for some time, just savoring the sweet moment and the simple happiness of having each other in their arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the second fanfic I've ever written  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it and constructive criticism is always acceptable!


End file.
